1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion device, such as a catamenial or tampon applicator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tampon applicator formed from a molded pulp-based material.
2. Description of Related Art
The majority of tampon applicators on the market are manufactured from plastic, cardboard, or combinations of the two materials. Although preferred by some women because of a smooth and virtually frictionless exterior surface which enables easy, more comfortable insertion, plastic applicators have, at times, the perception of disposal problems. The plastic applicators can cause problems when flushed down a toilet, and instead should be disposed of with the dry trash. This method of disposal raises environmental concerns since most plastics are slow to biodegrade, and most are not compostable. Also, disposal in dry trash is not as discreet as flushing, which is a concern to many women.
On the other hand, paper applicators are flushable and exhibit good biodegradability features. The flushable feature is highly desired by most women because it provides a discreet way to dispose of the used applicator. The flushable feature also provides a sanitary aspect of quick and complete disposal. However, paper applicators are commonly thought of as less comfortable to insert, and are more difficult to form into shapes other than uniform cylindrical tubes. Many paper applicators are coated with a non-compostable coating to strengthen the applicator barrel and/or reduce the coefficient of friction of the barrel, rendering the applicator less environmentally friendly than consumers believe. Paper applicators also lack the advantage of plastic applicators of being able to be molded into more preferred, ergonomic and easier-to-use forms.
Therefore, there is a need for a tampon applicator that exhibits surfaces having smooth and virtually frictionless characteristics and molding versatility similar to plastic applicators while at the same time being flushable and compostable to at least the same degree of paper-based applicators. There is also a need for an applicator that is easy and cost efficient to manufacture.